What If Everything Was Different?
by animeandmusiclover12
Summary: What if Haruhi never cut all of her hair off and broke the vase with the hosts knowing she was a girl in the first place? What happens then? (HikaxHaru)
1. Chapter 1

What If Everything Was Different?

**Summary: What if Haruhi never cut all of her hair off and broke the vase with the hosts knowing she was a girl in the first place?**

Chapter 1

Haruhi's POV

_Really? This library is full too?_ There aren't really any other places in this school to study. I flip one of my pig tails over my shoulder and trudge away from the noisy library. Ever since some kid got gum in my hair, I had to cut it shorter, so now I just wear it in pigtails. I also cut my bangs differently to match my new hairstyle. _Hmm, an abandoned music room. This should do._

I push open the door and am engulfed in sickly sweet smelling roses. I cough and brush them out of my face, opening my eyes to see 6 men smiling at me. "Hey, it's the new kid!" Red headed twins say. "Hikaru Kaoru, didn't this young lady just transfer into your class?" Some boy with glasses asks. "Yeah, but she's boring. She doesn't talk to anyone. We basically know nothing about her. Not even her name," The twins chorus. "Hmm, welcome to the Host Club, scholarship student," Glasses smiles a forced smile and a blonde boy gapes at me.

"Ohh! So you're Haruhi Fujioka! We've heard so much about you Princess!" He exclaims, stepping closer and observing my face. "Wait, how do you guys know who I am?" I ask cautiously, stepping back into the door. "Well, commoners don't usually get the opportunity to come here," Glasses smirks and I raise my eyebrows. "Commoner?" I'm ignored as the blonde boy steps even closer and sets a hand on my shoulder.

"You're a hero my dear princess! You've shown everyone that even poor people can come into our high class society!" He exclaims obnoxiously and I scoot away from him, causing him to follow me. "Well, I wouldn't call myself a hero, but whatever you say. I'm outta here." I start to walk towards the exit, when something, or someone latches onto my arm. "Hey wait! Don't leave yet Haru chan!" A small blonde boy exclaims and I glower down at him. "Who are you calling Haru chan?" I boom and he tears up, pulling away from me.

"So Princess, what types of guys are you into? The strong silent type? The boy lolita? The brotherly love package? The cool type? Or maybe, you're into someone like me, the princely type? Hmm?" The tall blonde purrs as he cups my chin and pulls my face close to his. I feel my face heat up and I quickly pull away from him. "No! There's been a misunderstanding! I was just looking for somewhere quiet to study," I stutter, stumbling back into a pedestal and knocking over a beautiful vase.

I quickly reach out to grab it, but miss it by an inch and it crashes to the floor, shattering into a million pieces. "Aw! Look what you've done! We were going to auction that off at an upcoming auction here at the school!" The twins whine in my ears, looking down at the mess.

"I can pay for that," I mumble meekly and glasses frowns. "I highly doubt someone of your status has 8 million yen to give away," He says, pushing his glasses up his nose. "8 m-million yen?" I whimper. "Hmm, since you can't pay, and you aren't a boy so you can't join the club, we're forced to take more drastic measures. Starting today, you are the Host Club's new dog!" the tall blonde exclaims, pointing at me and I sweat drop. 

_Mom in heaven, are you seeing this right now? I just met 6 rich boys who are telling me I'm a dog now! Wish me luck, I'll need it._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Haruhi's POV

I sigh as I trudge into Music Room #3, bags of coffee in hand. 15 minutes ago, I was sent to buy more coffee for them. So that's what I did. They better get over the fact that it's nothing fancy, just instant. I push open the doors and set the coffee down, just as the twins walk up to me. "What's this? Is this a new brand?" They ask and I sigh. "No, it's just instant." "Instant?" Everyone frowns at it and Tamaki gets up to take a closer look. "Oh! I've heard of this before! You just put water in it!" He exclaims and I roll my eyes. "I'll get something else. It's not my fault I don't know what fancy brand to get you guys," I grumble reaching out to grab the coffee, when he pulls it away from me. "No need. I will drink this coffee!" He exclaims and everyone claps. Wow, all he's doing is drinking coffee and he gets a standing ovation? Damn rich people.

I fix the coffee for him and all of the girls proceed to whine about it. Finally, Tamaki drinks it and surprise surprise, he likes it. As well as everyone else. I snap to the left when the red headed girl Tamaki introduced me to earlier makes a snotty remark. I have a feeling we'll have problems with her later. After the club is closed, I'm about to leave when the twins stops me. "Hey Haruhi, we were wondering, what's up with that ugly outfit you always wear?" They chorus and I feel my mood darken.

"I couldn't afford the uniform, so I wore this instead. What's wrong with it?" I grumble and they stand in front of me. "Hmm, let's see what you look like, without these stupid glasses," Hikaru says, slowly taking off my glasses. "Hey! Give those back I need them! I lost my contacts and I haven't gotten anymore yet! Without my glasses I'm blind!" I whine and the twins gape at me. Tamaki comes up behind them and stiffens, before snapping his fingers. He then proceeds to give out orders and the next thing I know, I'm shoved into a changing room by the twins and a uniform is shoved into my hands. I quickly change into the ugly yellow monstrosity, before slowly walking back out, where I'm grabbed and attacked with scissors. "And done!"

The twins held up a mirror, obviously pleased with their work. I slowly take the mirror, looking at my reflection and gasping slightly. They cut my bangs differently, fixing the chopped up mess I had created in a hurry, and fixed my split ends. They had tied my hair into less messy pigtails, and put two very tiny flower pins in my hair to hold it up. "Haruhi, there was a reason we gave you this makeover. We realized that just being our dog wouldn't pay off your debt very quickly, so now, we decided to make you, the very first hostess!" Tamaki senpai exclaims. "If you can get 100 guests to like you, then consider your debt forgotten about! How's that sound?" Tamaki asks and I shrug. "Great, I guess, but do I really have to wear this uniform? It's so uncomfortable and, no offense but it's ugly!" I whine and the Kyouya shrugs.

_*Time Skip*_

_Wait a minute, how did my bag end up down there?_ I quickly ruin outside and take my shoes and stockings off, hoisting my dress up and hopping into the pond. I was able to easily collect my now ruined books and bag, but I can't find my wallet! This is bad, that has all of my money for food in it! Ugh I didn't think there were bullies here. "Hey, you, you've got some nerve skipping out on our meeting," Tamaki says, appearing out of no where, but then he looks down at my wet belongings. "Hey, how did your bag end up in the pond?" He asks and I sigh. "It's fine senpai, I got it," I say and then I hear a small splash, causing me to look up. "No, really senpai, you don't have to help. I wouldn't want you to get wet," I say and he ignores me, shoving his hands underwater.

"A little water never hurt anybody. Besides, I am dripping with good looks," He chuckles and I roll my eyes, sweat dropping. "Hang on, is this what you're looking for?" He asks, pulling my wallet up out of the water and I grin. "Yes! Thank you senpai!" I exclaim, snatching it out of his hands and collecting my now somewhat dry bag.

I fight the urge to glare at this she devil as she smirks at me. It's obvious she hates me, so why would she request to talk to me? "I don't know what I'd do if my bag fell into the pond and got all wet. You actually made Tamaki search with you? You do know he's a blue blood and not a pathetic commoner right?" She sneers and I fight to keep a pocket face. Suddeny, I understand. "Oh I get it. You're jealous of me." Her eyes widen and she reaches out, snatching my wrist and pulling me over the table, on top of her, before screaming about how I attacked her. The twins dump water on us and she glares at me as Tamaki comes and helps her up. "Do something Tamaki! Haruhi just harassed me!" She whines and Tamaki looks at her. "I'm disappointed. You threw her bag into the pond, didn't you?" He asks calmly and her eyes widen as she starts panicking. "You have no proof!" She exclaims. "You really are a beautiful young lady, but I don't think you're right for our club. I'm sorry," He says and her eyes tear up. "B-but! You're an idiot!" She wails, before running out of the room.

"Now what to do with you, because it is your fault after all, oh I know! Instead of 100 guests, we'll bump it up to 1,000!" Tamaki exclaims, pointing at me and feel my heart drop. "N-no way," I stutter, feeling my mood darken. "Go ahead and clean up," He says, helping me up as Kyouya hands me a dry uniform. "Thanks you guys," I sigh, trudging into the changing rooms.

_Oh mom, how will I ever repay my debt now?_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Haruhi's POV

I sigh as I stare at the ocean. I've been in the host club for about two months and after we went to a water park and they found out that I like the beach, they decided to bring us to one. The catch, we have to entertain our guests while we're here. I've gotten plenty of girls and boys to entertain since I started. Right now, I currently have about 5 regulars, 3 girls and 2 boys. The girls mostly just talk to me, and the boys flirt nonstop.

"Um, Haruhi, would you like to go swimming with us?" I look up as my regulars approach me. "Nah, I think I'll just watch for now," I decline. "Well, can we sit with you then?" Another asks and I flash a grin. "Why? You're all here on vacation, you should go enjoy it," I say and everyone swoons, even the girls.

The 3 girls run off after much persuading, but the two boys stay. "Ichii, Hayate, you don't have to stay with me," I say to them and they grin. "But what kind of gentlemen would we be if we left you here all alone?" Hayate asks and I smile. Ichii and Hayate are brothers, twins to be exact. Ichii is quieter then his brother, but very kind and always talks very formally.. Both of them are very sweet.

They aren't pigs. They like to joke with me. I see them more as brothers than love interests though, and I think they feel the same to me. We're able to joke with one another all the time. "Oh come on, I'll be fine. Go on," I say, motioning with my head to the ocean. "But, you're wearing such a gorgeous swimsuit! It would be such a shame not to show it off," Ichii smirks and I roll my eyes. "I think I'll live- Hey! Put me down!" I screech as Hayate scoops me up and swings me over his shoulder, running off into the ocean and tossing me under a wave.

I come up spluttering and glare at the laughing twins, before splashing them both. I feel everyone's gaze on us, but I ignore it since I'm too busy working on revenge for Hayate. I walk away from the blonde twins who wanted to keep swimming, and am about to go sit back down when Honey senpai calls me over. "Haru chan! Wanna go hell fish shunting?" He asks me and I frown. "I'm guessing you mean shellfish hunting and I doubt you'll find many shellfish here-" I break off as I look around to see tons of shellfish all around us.

"What? Where the hell did all of this come from?" I look up at Mori senpai and follow his gaze to Kyouya's police force, who are putting buckets of shellfish on the beach. "They wanted to make it up to Honey senpai for the water park incident," Kyouya explains and I nod.

I start to help Honey senpai collect all of the shellfish, shouting to Tamaki senpai who makes a stupid joke and holds a crab in my face. I giggle and a centipede crawls over the crab, causing everyone to scream. I roll my eyes and take the bug, tossing it away from us. "Jeez Haruhi, couldn't you have gone easier on the poor little guy?" The twins ask, throwing their arms across my shoulders. "Oh please. It takes more than throwing it to kill a bug. He's fine," I brush it off.

The guys immediately huddle into a circle and I walk away. For the rest of the day, the guys all keep putting me in different scenarios, for some reason and it's starting to annoy me. I finally get away from them, when I hear screaming up on a rock. I hurry up there to see some pervs harassing my 3 regular girls.

"Hey jerks, pick on someone your own size!" I yell, tossing a bucket of shellfish on them. "The little runt wants a piece of us too! Well sorry honey, but you're not our type! Too bad, you are pretty cute. Oh well, hope you can swim!" One shouts, grabbing my and tossing me into the ocean. "Haruhi!" Tamaki yells, diving in after me and fishing me out, carrying me ashore. "Haruhi are you alright?" The hosts crowd around Tamaki and I.

"I've called a doctor, he should be here any minute," Kyouya senpai says and I roll my eyes, sliding out of Tamaki's grip. "It's fine you guys. _I'm _fine. I don't need a doctor," I mutter and Tamaki grips my shoulders. "What were you thinking? You against two boys? You're not Honey senpai, you can't fight, " He says and I narrow my eyes at him. "Who cares that they were two boys and I'm a girl. I was there, and I couldn't just stand by and do nothing!" I argue. "That's no excuse _baka_! Remember you're a girl!" He shouts and I feel my eyes turn to slits.

"I'm sorry that you had to come charging to my rescue, but you shouldn't be yelling at me. I don't think I did anything wrong!" I spit and he scoffs. "Oh you didn't? Fine, whatever you say. I'm not arguing with you. And I'm not speaking to you until you admit that you were wrong!" He shouts, pointing a finger at me and stomping off.

Ok so I will finish this episode, just in the next chapter. Also, I know I went from the first episode to the eighth. I'm not going to follow the whole series. Personally, I don't really like when stories are like that, and I'm trying to change up the words so it's not copyrighted! I will follow some of the episodes, but I will quickly get to the last one, and then after that, it will all be my own. Thanks for favoriting and comment to tell me what you think! I'd love to know your feedback or ideas for future chapters! And if you didn't know, _baka_ is Japanese for idiot, stupid, dumb, etc.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Haruhi's POV

I vaguely remember stomping back up to the house and having Kyouya senpai show me my room, before I changed, fuming. Who does Tamaki senpai think he is treating me like a little kid? Sexist bastard. I took a quick shower and dug through my suitcase, looking for some pajamas, only to realize that my dad had taken out everything I packed, and replaced them with more girly clothes. With a sigh, I slip into a pink night gown, something I would _never_ pick out myself.

There's a knock at my door and I open it to find Mori senpai standing there. "Dinner," Is all he says and then leads me to the dining room where the hosts are already sitting down. "Haruhi? Is that you? Who would've ever thought you'd wear something like that!" The twins exclaim. "You can thank my dad for that. He's always trying to get me to wear girly poufy things," I grumble as the twins give me a thumbs up. "Have we ever said that we love your dad?"

A few minutes later, we're all sitting in uncomfortable silence. I was placed next to Tamaki senpai and I couldn't be more annoyed. "Awkward!" The twins sing and Honey senpai sends me a forced smile. "Let's eat!" He says and I quickly grab a crab, shoving the delicious meat into my mouth.

I eat about 6 of them and out of the corner of my eye, I see Tamaki senpai staring at me in shock. "I think you've had enough. You're gonna get sick!" Tamaki senpai finally says and I grab another crab. "What was that? I thought you weren't talking to me?" I smirk, shoving some more crab meat into my mouth.

"Whatever. Since you refuse to admit that you were wrong, I'm going to bed. Kyouya, will you show me to my room please?" He stalks away with Kyouya senpai following. I sigh and put down the crab I was about to eat. "Maybe he's right. Maybe I should learn how to protect myself." "So he finally got to you huh?" The twins ask. "Well, we won't force you to," Hikaru starts. "But it wouldn't kill you to learn a little martial arts or something," Kaoru finishes.

"But that's not the problem. We were all worried about how rashly you acted earlier," They say together and I frown. "What do you mean? It's not like I caused you guys any trouble," I state and the twins shrug to each other. "That's not true Haru chan. You really should apologize. You made everyone worry, Tama chan especially. You should apologize to him first," He says and I look over at the small boy. "Huh? Why were you guys worried about me?" I ask and everyone sighs. "You're hopeless," The twins state. "You think? Probably. Look, I'm really sorry," I say softly, looking down.

I'm startled by the loud 'aw's coming from the twins and Honey senpai as they hug me tightly, nuzzling their faces against me. "Apology except you little cutie!" Hikaru coos. "You're adorable! We forgive you!" Kaoru adds in the same baby voice. Suddenly, I feel a churning sensation in my stomach and I groan. "What's wrong?" The twins ask as everyone stops awing at me.

"I don't feel very good," I groan out. "It must've been all of the crab you ate," Hikaru states as Honey senpai encourages me to be strong. "We have to get her to the nearest bathroom now!" Kaoru says and I rush into the first bathroom I see, not really paying attention to where I am. I fall to the floor, emptying all of my dinner into the toilet.

I rinse out my mouth and sigh. There's goes a good meal. I walk out of the bathroom, looking around, wondering who's room I'm in. "Are you ok?" I hear a voice ask and I look up to see a shirtless man, drying his hair. "Ah! I'm sorry sir! I didn't mean to intrude," I apologize bowing.

"Don't be silly. It's me," The man says, putting his glasses on. "Kyouya senpai? Um, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make everyone worry about me today," I apologize again. "Well, I wasn't really all that worried. I did have a hard time separating the twins from those two guys," He breaks off in a humorless laugh. "They almost beat them half to death." I sweat drop as he continues.

"And because of you, I was forced to send each of the girls a bouquet of flowers as a form of apology. They were really excited to this trip, we couldn't ruin it for them," He says and I try not to roll my eyes. "I can pay for that," I state and he looks up at me. "The flowers costed me a total of six hundred thousand yen," He stops talking as he turns the lights off. "But, you could pay me back, with your body," He murmurs, before grabbing my arm and tossing me onto the bed, hovering over me.

"Did you really think that a person gender doesn't matter? Look at you. You've left yourself completely defenseless to me," He says and I gasp. "Now I get it," I mutter to myself. "You're not gonna do it, senpai. I know, because you have nothing to gain from it," I state and his eyes widen slightly, before he sits up and scoots away from me.

"You're right. You're a very bright young lady Haruhi," He says and I sit up as well. "Well, I learned something today. I learned that you really are a nice guy. You were just trying to prove what Tamaki senpai said earlier," I say, and then there's a knock at the door. "Kyouya? Do you have any lotion for my sunburn? I-" Tamaki walks in, breaking off as he sees us. "You bastard!" He shouts and is cut off as Kyouya senpai shoves some lotion in his face.

"Take it all if you want you goof," He mutters, walking out of the room. "What were you doing in here alone with him?" Tamaki questions and I frown. "What? Nothing," I brush it off and he glares at me. "You expect me to think you were doing nothing? The lights were off and he was shirtless! You call that nothing?" He screeches, before glaring at me. "Whatever. You've had a big day. I'll let you rest," He mumbles, turning to walk away when thunder shakes the room. "Senpai wait!" I whimper and launch forward, grabbing the back of his shirt.

"Haruhi? What's wrong?" He asks as I scream when another round of thunder fills the room. "Nothing! I j-just remembered that t-there's something I n-need to do, excuse me," I climb into the wardrobe and pull my knees up to my chest. "What could you possibly have to do in a wardrobe?" He yells, before trying to open the doors.

"Haruhi? Are you afraid of thunderstorms? Come on, come out of there. It seems scarier locked up in there," He says, still trying to open the doors. "I'm fine. Really I am. I'm used to getting through things alone." "Alone? You're always alone aren't you Haruhi. You don't call us for help even though we're right there." The doors burst open and I look up at Tamaki. "I get it now Haruhi. I'm sorry about how I acted. You grew up alone. Not having to rely on anyone else. Well not anymore." I look up slowly, with tear-filled eyes.

"S-senpai," I break off in a scream as more thunder shakes the house and I launch myself forward into Tamaki's arms. "There's no need to be scared. I'll always be here for you Haruhi. I promise, you never have to be alone ever again," He murmurs against my head and I tighten my grip on him. He then shows me how covering my eyes and ears will help me. The doors open as the hosts step in and everyone gasps. "You sick little perv," The twins spit and Tamaki turns around.

"It's not what it looks like!" He exclaims. The next day, the twins explain what happened to me and I huff, hopping into the car. Tamaki tries to get me to talk to him and explain that he was trying to help me and I roll my eyes. "Perv," I mutter and we drive away, leaving Tamaki to chase after us. Well, it really has been an eventful trip, hasn't it?


End file.
